Titans' Children
by percyjackson2HarryPotter
Summary: Set 5yrs after a Love Betrayed. Atlas has returned to complete his brother's wish... *Sorry* if some of the names are corny... :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mission Accomplished**

_ "Curse these humans that dare stand in my way, kill them all, oh Atlas, Titan Lord of the sky! Vanquish them all, so I may live peacefully in eternity!")_

He had to complete the mission that was assigned to him by his brother. He needed to avenge him like he said. But he wasn't too bright. He left his home. The sky started to tremble. He was walking toward Mount Olympus, where his brother's foes were.

"But if my dear brother won't mind" said Atlas, "I'd like to rule the world too. I've had enough of supporting it!" He didn't even realize that, leaving his sanctuary, where he held the sky, he had doomed the world...

Atlas, Titan Lord of the skies was nearing Olympus, not knowing that his brother had been vanquished, and not knowing what awaited him when he got to his destination...

***

A flame-haired woman sat on a white marble bench in a gazebo made of the clouds. Nestled at her feet were two infants, beautiful in their own way. A bit further sat a real strawberry red-head woman, holding another two infants in her hands, next to her sat a purple haired man, smiling down at the infants. A big guy, brawn, was holding a frail looking woman and nestling a little infant girl in his hands. He sat nearest the flame headed mother. A short man with black frizzy hair and dark skin had an infant boy in his hands. He was waiting for someone.

Suddenly, a bolt of light came through the gazebo and a gorgeous brunette man came through, smiling and said "Neil's son has been named" A blonde woman came to her husband, the frizzy haired one and whispered in his ear:

"His name is Carlus, Odie" the man named Odie looked up at the newest arrivals in the gazebo. A charming blonde man had an arm around a black haired freckled woman who was holding the infant boy known as Carlus.

The gorgeous brunette went to the flame headed woman and picked up the two infants. A boy and a girl. "You know, there are lovely" he said

"Thayus, my daughter and Jackub, my son. Twins." Said the flame-headed mother

"We'll make them the best, Theresa" Theresa kissed the brunette man who had just spoken

"I know we will Jay" said Theresa. They kissed again.

Like lightning cracking, the sky became black as charcoal all of a sudden. The ground shook every five seconds or so. It was as if someone was coming nearer...

"What's that" asked the purple headed man.

"It sounds as if someone's coming" said the big brawn man

"And it doesn't sound good" said Odie "Atlanta, can your hunter senses pick up anything" he was addressing the strawberry head girl.

"Nothing, Odie" said Atlanta after a while "Maybe we should inform the gods" Just then, a horn sounded and the sound of Ares, the god of war was voiced through Mount Olympus

"_Heroes! Battlestatiooo-_" Ares was cut off by a growling of some sort. But the growling sounded like the words _MUST KILL... _Must kill who? Theresa thought_._

But if the god of war meant battle stations... "Just when we were getting settled in" said Theresa.

"Come on, the faster we get through with this, the better. Penelope, Chloe, Tanya Lee. Stay here with the kids. We'll take care of this" said Jay

"You can count on us" said Cassie.

But as soon as the heroes went away a huge hand looking thing emerged out of nowhere. (Atlas though: _Cronus never told me his foes were a bunch of insolent infants! Oh, well, what a loss_). In a split-second, it grabbed the three moms that were there and crushed them like they were dust bunnies. He threw them out into the open. They never survived. But their mangled bodies turned up on the main street of New Olympia. Later... (_Now for the main event, he thought_) Atlas's giant hand came smashing over the cloud gazebo. The infants were all alone and they were falling out of the sky, out of the mountain, to the ground, to die ever so quickly in their young lives.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Theresa. She turned around a split-second after the heroes left the gazebo and saw the distress, the gazebo was destroyed. She was a vision of falling children... "NOOOOOOOOOO! Thayus, Jackub!!!!!" Jay and the other heroes turned around too and followed her. Then, there was a big explosion. Dust erupted everywhere. The Gods were fighting Atlas. But Theresa couldn't take it. Not her children. Not anyone's life again! No!

She ran toward Atlas, the heroes behind her when his hand slashed them all, making them fall too, into darkness, into the world, into death...

A perfectly wonderful day to start a family turned out to be the end of the families. First the three human mothers, then all the children, then all the heroes. Everything was finished, even the mission that Atlas accomplished.

He ran away into the clouds that day, leaving the Gods behind, searching for any clues that might tell them that somebody survived this violent attack...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New**

_July 16, 4pm_

_It's his fifth birthday in a week, oh my gosh, has it been that long already?_, thought Theresa to herself as she picked up her young son in her arms.

"Now Perseus, daddy will be home soon, don't worry" she said to him

"Daddy, home?" replied Perseus

"Soon, honey" said Theresa. She glanced at the front door, then at the wall next to it. There, was the picture of her and Jay, holding Thayus and Jackub. That was ten years ago. Theresa and Jay survived the fall from the sky and so did the rest of the heroes. Then awoke in Chiron's study. They searched far and wide many times, but there was no use in trying. ALL their children were gone. All that was found were their birth necklaces and clothes. No bodies, but maybe a few specks of dust... Their fragile bodies didn't survive the fall...Five years later, they had both decided that they wanted to start a family again, shielding Perseus from any harm; they were going to home school him; no harm done...

"Theresa?" said jay's voice. She didn't even notice that he was in through the front door. Perseus was squirming in her arms

"Hey buddy" he said to his son "Can you go downstairs and start playing? I'll be there in a minute" said Jay. Sunlight shone through the windows. Perseus went. "Guess what?" he said "Hera was offering us, all of us jobs at the school! Isn't that great?"

Theresa thought for a moment. "It is, but...what about Percy's education? I thought we were home schooling him? I thought we agreed on this?"

"But you know we need jobs to survive in this place. It's not like Olympus where you get everything served on a silver platter for you. I thought this is what you really would want?" said Jay

"A long time ago sure. But then Thayus and Jackub happened, then..." she couldn't come to say the event that brought the duo back to the Earth's ground "Percy happened. I don't want to leave him, Jay."

Jay thought for a moment then smiled "Why don't we teach him at Olympus? After classes, before classes and when it's time, he can go to Olympus high when he's 15, how about that?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

Theresa waited a long moment before replying "I swear to you Jay, of anything happens, I'll-" Jay kissed her. 'Thank you' he said

***

The next day, Jay, Theresa, and Percy proceeded to Olympus high school along with Odie. He was interested in teaching too. The others, not so much. They just wanted to relax...

The heroes went over their normal procedure that they hadn't done in a long time. Odie put his pendant in the circular key hole and the heroes went into the janitor's closet, shortly after, reaching their old secret sanctuary.

"Jay and Theresa, you will be teaching History; Odie, you will be teaching Geography. Good?" said Hera

The heroes didn't answer. They just smiled. Then Hera said.

"There are several...ugh...neglected...children that will be attending Olympus high...and...they do not have a home to go to"

"We'll be delighted to have them" said Theresa

"We will?" said Jay

"Somehow, this seems great. I have this feeling that if we do this, maybe our cracked family will be complete again. A new start. This job and a few more kids to love. We'll give them what we couldn't give..._them _and what they couldn't get from their own families. We need to get over it. We can't let..._it..._take over our lives, Jay" said Theresa

"Ok, fine. To a new start it is" said Jay. Theresa could tell he was only agreeing to this because it made her happy. But his decision had made her love him more...

"I'm in too. I love your theory Theresa. I'll tell everyone else about this. They could pitch in. I'm sure they'd love that" said Odie, not sarcastically, but seriously.

"Daddy?" said Percy

"Yes?" replied Jay

"Am I getting an early birthday present?" Jay and Theresa smiled

"Yes you are honey." said Theresa. "Brothers and sisters to play with you. How about that?"

Percy smiled then laughed. "YAY!" Theresa was happy that her only living son was happy. Jay smiled for them too.

Later in the day, the four other heroes came to the school. This was the time when they would be announced to the children they would be fostering for the next three years (until high school was done, then they could go to college on their own...). The heroes stood in a line, with Percy by Jay's left. The 'neglected' kids came in to the classroom where everyone now was.

Hera first ushered a boy to them. He had several different colours of short wavy brown hair on his head. He was wearing a tight T-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. Hera spoke: "This is Jack, he is 15 years old. But Theresa, you will have one other" She nodded forward a short little girl. She also had streaked brown hair with a few gold blond highlights. She had a nose ring and two piercings an ear. She was wearing an orange tank top with a jeans jacket and black leggings with black flats. "This is Tea and she is also 15 years old" said Hera.

Then Hera poked forward a good looking tall boy with navy blue hair and pale grey eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and super skinny jeans with black Coach Shoes. "I'm At" he said "fifteen". Then Hera nodded forward another tall girl at Archie and Atlanta. She had almost black hair, yet it had a violet tint to it. She had one big burgundy streak in the back of her head. Her hair reached her waist. She was wearing a tight navy blue baggy shirt with kaki coloured mini shorts "Me: Lyn, 15" she said. For some reason nor Atlanta nor Archie seemed scared by these weird kids.

In front of Odie, she gave a charming blond boy with brown eyes wearing a baby blue shirt with jeans. Hera said "This is Mark, he is also 15" Odie shuddered at the name but didn't show it. His perished child's name was Marcus. 'Mark' brought back that awful memory, but he smiled at his new foster child he was sure that he was going to love.

Herry was greeted by a very short girl who didn't really speak. She had very ling curly dark brown hair and pale blue eyes with dark blue streaks in them. She was wearing a mini dress. It was blackish-purple. "This is V. That is all she remembers from her name. She is 14 going on 15 in a month..." V. smiled at Herry who picked her up and hugged her, but gently. V. smiled again. She looked very friendly.

Lastly, Neil was given a boy a head shorter than him, with a gorgeous body and black wavy hair and light green eyes, he was wearing for this reunion a long blue-grey shirt with navy blue pants and navy blue jacket over his shoulders. "My name is Carl. I require A LOT of attention" said Carl. Hera mentioned that he was 14 going on 15 in a few weeks. But then Neil said: "Do I know you? Are you famous? Is that why I think we've met before?" Nobody spoke. Typical Neil. But Odie wasn't so sure. But he went along with this without further research.

On their way home with two new kids, Theresa wondered how good a NEW start this would be for her and Jay. For everyone...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Suspicion **

September that year was pretty awesome. Tea and Jack were getting along perfectly with themselves and with Percy, as well as Theresa and Jay, now one of Olympus's most prized teachers...

But them one night, everything went wrong. Tea was dreaming...a nightmare..."_falling...giant hand...falling...death...mom...dad...brother..._NOOOO!" Tea yelled as she sat bolt upright in bed. Her face was all wet from sweat and she as dabbing her hand at her forehead. She was crying too. Theresa and jay came into her right away.

"Tea, is everything alright?" something sparked in Jay's eyes that made Tea not respond

"Tea are you okay?" asked Theresa. Tea came back into focus

"Yeah, sure, fine, great...Ugh no... Nightmare" she looked glum.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" asked Theresa. Tea nodded.

The trio descended into the kitchen. Theresa was making three hot chocolates. "Would you like to talk about your nightmare, Tea?" asked Jay

At first Tea hesitated, then she spoke "Um...I...I had the strangest feeling that I was falling and that a giant hand pushed me to my death...and my mom, dad...brother...death" Tea started hyperventilating.

"It's going to be okay" said Jay. But really he was focusing on what Tea just said. Falling. Giant hand. Death. Mom. Dad. Brother... "I know this may be rude, but, what do you remember from your parents Tea?"

Theresa stopped what she was doing and listened in. "Not much really" answered Tea "For some reason I think I may have had a brother...or something...death must have come up... I don't know...maybe that's why I ended up all over the world because my foster families didn't want me. They thought I was too weird. So, what's your story? I mean, about Percy, you know"

Theresa and Jay looked at each other. They really felt bad for Tea, but were really glad they had gotten her. They didn't know why people considered her too weird though... "Well, before Percy, we had two children. Twins...but they died, a bit before their first birthday" said Theresa as she was giving Jay and Tea their cups of hot cocoa.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Theresa, Jay" said Tea

"It's ok. Now you have to go to bed. It's past midnight and you have school tomorrow!" said Jay. Theresa and Tea nodded. The trio finished their beverages and were headed upstairs. Just before Tea went into her room again, Jay asked her:

"Why did all those foster families think you were too weird?"

"They hated the way how, when I always thought something bad was going to happen, it actually happened. Or how I knew things that no one else could have known but were true. Like a sort of premonition type of thing. I know it's freaky, but, what the heck. It can't be true! It must all be in my head...goodnight Jay, Theresa" and Tea went into her room and shut the door.

"Premonitions..."Jay whispered to himself. He had the intention to talk to Odie first thing in the morning...about Tea. He went to bed again under Theresa's curious eye...

***

"Hey Theresa, can you read over my article before I hand it in?" asked Jack.

"Sure thing" Theresa took the paper from Jack and read it over

_Mythology Truth in New Olympia_

_ In the late afternoon of yesterday, curious goings on's, happened at Olympus High School on Perentia Street right here in the heart of our little city. Witnesses say they saw the school explode and saw seven of their classmates, one in a pool of blood, fighting a strange old man in a black suit in the school. Other witnesses say they saw 'mythological' monsters in the school. The seven students fighting have yet to be identified. But what is this all about monsters and young students fighting them? And—_

Theresa could take no more of it. "Is it that bad?" asked Jack

"No not at all, it's just that...how did you come across this information? What was the assignment all about?" Theresa asked

"Well we had to create a suspenseful newspaper article. I made this one up in my head, or it could have been that these images just popped into my head...But it's okay if you think it's bad. It doesn't count anyway."

"Um, yeah, okay, cool. Get in the car. Call Percy and Tea. We're leaving in two minutes..." Theresa turned around swiftly and caught Jay just as he was about to go outside.

"Jay"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Jack about, us? Our story?"

"No, why would I? What is this all about Theresa? But I think I know what you mean. Yesterday night, Tea told me the reason everyone thought she was weird. She had premonitions all the time and her nightmare was about the time we lost _them_... Isn't that really bizarre?"

"Yeah, it is. REALLY. If you're going to talk to Odie about it, then I'm in."

"Ok, cool. I'll call the rest of the gang to meet us at the school right after classes"

"Sure thing. Let's get going then" said Theresa enthusiastically. Yet she was really suspicious of these two teens right now. They knew something about the whole Greek mythology-being true-thing. Maybe they knew about Atlas and where he was hiding... Theresa called Percy and Tea to get down and they left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Disbelief**

_Dring. Dring. Dring. Oh goody, lunch, _ thought Tea as she proceeded out of her math class and caught up with new made friends At, Lyn, Mark, V. and Carl.

They were now in the cafeteria. "I can't wait for history class" said Mark "I love learning about Greek Mythology"

"Don't be too obsesses about learning Mark, it may hurt your brain and put your marks down. Get it guys?" Carl said and he started laughing. Nobody seemed to follow. He then gave everyone an evil eye for not paying attention to him.

"I just wish we had Gym class everyday" said V.

"Ok course that's what you would want, you're the best in our entire grade" said Jack.

"Exactly" replied V.

"Hey, I have an idea" said At "Why don't we all skip science last period, after history period? That way we could go to the gym, work out a little, giving us all a reason to go get smoothies. You know they are free from 4 to 6 nowadays."

"I'm in!" said everyone in unison

"We all know how much we hate science" said Lyn. They all gave each other a high five at the same time. Everyone was celebrating in the cafeteria at this brilliant plan until Tea suddenly went stiff. She saw images in her head. _Black sky, quaking rounds, __giant hands__...Something dark and evil was getting closer..._ When she came back to reality, it seemed as if Jack was in the same type of trance.

"I don't think this is such a good idea after all, you guys" said Tea

"I agree" said Jack

"Don't worry. No teacher or staff is going to find out. Not even Mrs. Theresa or Mr. Jay. WE got you covered" said Lyn. Nor Tea nor Jack seemed reassured, but they didn't want to be separated by their friends. They just smiled, hiding their insecurity behind their faces, in their heads.

***

_"That's it, brush away all your fear for friendship...yes...now I've got you. At first I thought you all died, but I guess I was wrong. Time to make my move..."_ said Atlas in his booming voice. He was in a huge cave somewhere near the city of New Olympia. After ordering his giants to stay where they were, Atlas took a sack filled with weapons and left his lair, getting nearer to the ones that he was meant to destroy.

Atlas was thudding along the way. His footsteps were like little earthquakes thudding, _Boom, Boom, Boom..._

***

It was after history, the best class ever! The seven kids were on their way home, drinking their smoothies. Tea had called Theresa to tell her that she and Jack were walking home and would get there, soon, hopefully...

Meanwhile in the school, in the secret sanctuary, The Gods and the heroes were talking.

"What?! You actually think that they're alive? After everywhere that we've searched? You think that, that, that these humans might know something about all of this?" said Archie a bit furious. "Honestly, I don't think there's anything wrong with At or Lyn"

"Yeah, that's because they're as stubborn as you!" said Neil "Carl on the other hand, knows my style!"

"Yeah, but Mark is smart!" said Odie

"Enough!" said Zeus "Theresa, do you really think that these kids might-"

"Have something to do with this? Maybe...I just have a feeling..." Theresa starts thinking about all the weirdness and suspicion with their seven foster kids, when she heard really loud thumps. She tried to ignore them when she had a vision. _Tea, Jack in trouble, monster, help..._ "NO!" she shouted "We need to get to our place, now!"

"But what about Percy?" asked Jay

"Right now, he is pretty safe here in the sanctuary. Sorry Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Persephone, but we're on the job I think, again... Your cue Jay" said Theresa. Jay understood

"Let's go team. If Theresa says that our foster kids are in trouble then we need to help them" _We'll be back little buddy_, said Jay in his mind to Percy. Now his thoughts were on not letting Tea or Jack get hurt...

***

When Tea opened the front door of her house, followed by her six friends, everything seemed normal. They went downstairs and opened the TV for a while. Then Tea and Jack heard loud thumps, like little earthquakes. Tea and Jack looked at each other, then without saying a word, they ran upstairs to the window next to the front door. Either someone or something was in front of it, or it was just plain dark.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Tea and Jack were thrown backwards.

"What was that?" asked V.

"A nightmare" replied Tea.

At first the thing that they saw was giant, then it reduced itself to a more humanly size. There was a big football player like man with huge monsters at his side. For Tea, he looked kind of familiar, actually, very familiar, but she couldn't remember why. She could tell the other six were feeling that too. The seven mortal kids back up until the wall. One of the monsters flung at them. They ducked. The monster landed on a coffee table in front of the TV and broke it. Jack took one of the coffee table legs and stuck it through that monster's chest.

"Wow, I never really thought that I could do that." he looked proud at himself.

"Look out!" shouted At who brought him down to the ground. The big football guy had just thrown a sword at him. This was way too weird. Maybe it was all a big prank or joke or maybe even a dream. Yup, that's it, maybe it was all just a dream. But the horror of it just seemed way too real. Jack went over to that _monster_ he just seemed to have killed, touched its skin. It was scaly but real. He picked up three of the other coffee table legs and shards of the table itself and threw them to his friends.

"You know guys, these people are invading this space. Don't we get the right to defend it?" he said

"Yeah" shouted everyone else with energy. The seven went forward and actually killed all of the remaining monsters. But the football guy who was way too familiar was a harder challenge. But the young kids still fought.

The house became a disaster. Every single room was destroyed...

***

The heroes finally got to the house. Jay with his sword drawn, Theresa with her nun chucks, Archie with his whip. Jay opened the door. Everything seemed calm until Tea was flung against the wall. Her clothes were torn and her lips were bleeding. Her left arm looked completely wrecked.

"Tea?!" said Jay in disbelief

"Sorry Jay, there is this guy who looks way too familiar for me who is invading this house. I must assist my comrades in defeating him. Why are you holding a sword by the way? Can I use it, thanks. Wish me luck!"

"But wait, Tea!!" yelled jay into the house, but she already had taken his sword and had sprang down the stairs. When the heroes entered the house fully, their faces were in shock. They were in total disbelief to the scene that was occurring.

They didn't seem to know anything about Atlas. And that was because they were fighting him, in human size in their own basement. They 100% assuredly had no idea who they were fighting, but Atlas did, because every time one of the seven kids tried to attack him he would call them "Destroyers of my brother Cronus, who I am now destined to defeat!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Keys and Doors**

"We have to help them!" yelled Atlanta

"They're crazy, thinking they can take on... who again?" asked Archie confusedly

Theresa thought for a moment "Atlas" she said

"What?" said the other six heroes.

"Atlas is down there, with these innocent kids who think they can take him. He's the one who killed our kids, don't you remember guys?" said Theresa

"Theresa is right" said Odie "We shouldn't base ourselves on vengeance, but-"

"We can't obviously let them do this alone, so let's go!" said Herry

"Ok, team, let's do this" said Jay

The seven proceeded downstairs to the fight area. When they got there, Jack was on the floor, the left side of his abdomen pierced by a big piece of wood; he was bleeding badly. Mark was next to him, while V., Lyn, At, Tea and Carl were taking on Atlas

"Get out of this house!" bellowed V. For a moment, she surprised-ly sounded like Herry. Weird...

Tea was thrown to the ground, Jay's sword out of the way too. She landed on Mark. Her elbows were bleeding and she had long scratches across her face and shoulders. Theresa immediately reacted as soon as she gave Jay his sword back from the floor. She pushed her arms in front of her and was twisting her hands in front of her. Meanwhile V., Lyn, At and Carl were thrown off Atlas and where Tea, Mark and Jack were. Theresa protruded a purplish force field from her hands as her eyes glowed the same colour as the force field. Tea heard in her head someone say '_the force field's for protection'_. It was Theresa's voice. Even weirder. Theresa struck her feet at Atlas and said:

"Don't touch these innocent children, Atlas!"

"They didn't do anything to you!" Neil whined as he shot him with a cool looking blaster Odie had given him a long time ago when Theresa's aura had first acted up. Neil missed. Jay struck his sword at the Titan; the result: a tiny little scratch. Atlas laughed.

"Innocent? Innocent? They are the reason I'm here, you stupid little heroic descendants of the gods. My brother asked me to destroy these...kids" said Atlas

_What are they all talking about...What is Theresa saying?_, thought Tea.

"Well, I think you were mistaken" said Jay as he punched atlas in the ribs. Jay's hand came away, bloody. Atlas was still chuckling "We are the heroes who were going to kill your precious brother... because of what he'd do. That was _our_ prophecy, dude. Now why don't you go back to guarding the sky...wait actually I'd like to punch you out for killing...my...kids!" Now all seven heroes joined Jay in unison as they came close to him and held his sword all together. A golden glow was starting in the sword. _Like last time, _ thought Jay, _it's gonna be this easy..._ But it wasn't. The golden glow of friendship coming from the sword was blocked by Atlas, who laughed, again. This time he actually sounded like Cronus. The heroes looked really surprised

"Weak! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Take a closer look at these _innocent _children of yours. I didn't kill anybody. I was mistaken at the killing part though. I thought my mission had been accomplished, but earlier today, I sensed their presence, so I knew that they were alive; my mission wasn't accomplished after all. Go on, take a look" said Atlas

"What are you talking about, Atlas? _You killed our kids, _how could you have been mistaken at the _killing_ part? If your mission was killing _us_, then it was never accomplished in the first place..." said Jay

"What do you mean, you sensed _their_ presence, and we didn't do anything magical for you to sense us. And... How did you not know that we were alive, and-" said Archie.

"You dimwits take a look at them!" said Atlas. Theresa was the first to look in the direction of the kids. They were looking back at her with reprimanding eyes. Especially Tea. She moved closer to her invisible wall. So did Tea. They lifted their hands to touch each other on either side of the force field. Theresa suddenly had a vision.

_A little baby in a beautiful garden being picked up by two people. The infant was a girl; she kept saying something that sounded like "Thayus" but her "s" was deformed so what she was really saying sounded like "Tea! Tea!". The two adults at the scene took her in. _The vision changed. _That same little girl looked older, her orange hair becoming dark brown. She was with completely different parents, different than the ones who first discovered her after she fell out of the sky. _The vision changed again. _Now Theresa could Tea, maybe at age twelve, screaming in her sleep "giant hand...No! Falling, falling out of the sky...Mom, dad...brother...NOOOO!"_. Theresa was out of her vision and was looking at Tea with understanding. "Thayus" she said "You're alive. Jay, our darling daughter is alive. Just look at her. Tea...Thayus. It all fits" Jay came over and contemplated Tea who had retreated near Jack

"Theresa" he said "Jack...Jackub. It's impossible. Look at Jack Theresa. Oh my gosh, I don't believe it. They really are alive! Look at Jack and Tea. They really are Thayus and Jackub". Theresa looked at Jack and started crying. Suddenly she had a vision..._A baby boy being lifted into his father's arms...but his father was...Jay! In his other hand he had Thayus and Theresa was across from her._ Theresa snapped out of it.

"It's true! Guys, look! Our kids _are_ alive! Believe me, please!" The other five heroes were approaching, looking at the children. Archie and Atlanta at Lyn and At. Herry at V.. Odie at Mark. Neil at Carl. After a long while that seemed to take a millennia, the heroes retreated.

"It is them" said Atlanta, crying of joy

"I don't believe it, they're all alive" said Herry happily

The seven joined each other in a group hug when somebody said "What the _hell_ is this all about?" it was Tea. Suddenly she had a vision... her first real one..._Two babies were sitting in their father's lap...The father was Jay. The woman in front of them was their mother...Theresa. The girl was Tea, Tea could tell, but the boy looked familiar too...it was Jack. Then she heard Theresa's voice said: '_Thayus, my daughter and Jackub, my son. Twins.'... After a while at recounting the whole scene of how she ended up from Mt. Olympus to Earth, Tea understood it all. She looked at Jack shortly who nodded. He seemed to have the same vision as her. She looked at Jay and Theresa, then picked up Jack and somehow broke the force field and ran to Jay and Theresa "Mom, Dad!" she said with Jack. "I remember everything now, I am Thayus and I am named by the Gods. My brother is Jackub, also named by the gods. Archie and Atlanta's children are Atticus and Arlyna, twins also, named by the Gods. Herry's daughter is Nivea. V. Named by the Gods. Neil's son is Carlus and Odie's son is Marcus; both children named by the Gods. And that _bonehead_ is Atlas, that puny-" she was cut off.

"Ok, now that the reunion is done, I will continue with my plans to fulfill my brother's wish. Thank you so much Jay for telling me that I was mistaken. I have no use for your children now" He suddenly made an explosion happen. All the kids who were now attached to their reunited parents were kicked out of the way and were being buried by the crushing of the ceiling.

"NO!" yelled the heroes but they were swapped by Atlas's giant hands. All their weapons were left behind and so were these golden necklaces which cracked as they hit the ground. Tea couldn't move. She knew everything that was happening but she couldn't do anything about it because a big metal beam was crushing her. Atlas suddenly disappeared with the heroes. Tea screamed _NOOOOO!_ In her mind, and then another piece of the ceiling fell on her head. Right before Tea went unconscious, she heard a voice in her mind say _Use the keys to open the door. You will find help in the sanctuary. Use the golde-" _That's when Tea went unconscious. But one thing was for certain. She could sense that she was alive with her five friends and her newfound brother...Jack. But now she had a mission: to save her parents and defeat Atlas. She just wished she could wake up soon from her unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lost and Found**

_I must be in a dream world, _thought Tea dreamily_, because I see rainbows and cupcakes and unicorns and...Oh...my parents! My actual parents! That did really happen, right? Jay & Theresa; my mom and dad, and Jack; my twin brother and-_

Tea felt someone shaking her. _What's happening now?_ She thought. _Another earthquake?_ But then she heard her name being said "Tea? Tea? Tea! Are you awake? Please wake up, please!" she recognized it as Jack's voice. Now she knew that she had to force her eyes open and- (she went back to her 'dream world') save her mom and dad! Oh my gosh! When Tea jerked up and opened her eyes, she hit Jack squarely in the face.

"We have to save our parents" was the first thing she said

"What? No hello? No good morning guys? I had a pleasant sleep!" said Carl sarcastically.

"Whatever. Ugh...hi. Listen guys, we need to find them! After all this time...we've been with them all this time and-" Tea was cut off again

"While you were sleeping, we were talking about it" said Mark "We kind of got up earlier..."

"And what? What I'm about to tell you guys is probably going to help us more than ever" said Tea. She told her brother and her friends what Theresa told her about using the keys to open the door to be safe in sanctuary by also using 'golde', whatever it was...

"When Theresa said 'golde', she must have meant _golden_, because the only gold things here are these necklaces" Mark

"Then the necklaces must be the 'keys' to open the door. We can't open a door with two things can we? Also, which do we have to open?" asked Lyn

As if on cue, Tea had a vision...of Olympus High. Theresa's words of "sanctuary" were literally speaking to her... Jack must have had the same vision because he said: "The door is in the school"

"How do you know?" asked At.

"Visions dude" replied Tea "Must be part of my-powers-from-the-Greek-mythology-being-real-thing I guess"

"Hmm" said Mark "If we went to school, could you two (he pointed to Jack and Tea) try to sense this 'door to sanctuary'?"

"We could try" said Jack "But I don't know of any door that will have a keyhole as big as these necklaces, though..."

That's where your visions come in dude" said V.

"Then let's go. Ugh...what time is it Mark?" asked Carl curiously. Mark looked at his watch. His eyes widened.

"It's 9am! We're an hour late! Let's go, go, and go!" he said

"Don't forget the weapons" said Jack. He picked up Jay's sword and the six necklaces and gave them to his friends and sister. They went out the door, forgetting the wrecked basement when Tea said:

"The necklaces have our parents' initials on it, did you guys notice that?" The kids looked at their necklaces and smiled. Their love for their parents in that moment was strong.

***

The kids were in the school hallways at about 9:30am when a hall monitor appeared out of nowhere and said: "Do you people have hall passes?" _Uh-Oh_, thought Tea. _I think these visions should come in right about now!_

"Ignore him" said Jack "I just got a feeling. The door to this 'sanctuary' is this way, I'm pretty sure, I think. Follow me" For a moment everyone just smiled at each other for the sake of being together. But they forgot about the hall monitor who started chasing them as they turned hallway after hallway. After a while, the kids broke into a run which eventually became a wild goose chase.

"Hurry up with the visions, or we'll be in detention, sooner than you can say 'ok'" said Lyn. Suddenly Tea had a vision of a door with gold rims and a golden indented circle just beneath the knob. At the top of the door, was a golden plaque that read "JANITOR". Only a hallway away. Tea started running faster, followed by her comrades. They had lost the hall monitor for now. They had come up upon the door with the golden rims...

"That's supposed to be sanctuary?" asked At rudely

"Wait" said Jack "Someone, quick. Stick your necklace in the indented circle...Hurry! The hall monitor is coming!" Surprisingly, Lyn was super-fast. She swiftly came up to the indented circle and id what Jack asked. Immediately, the door opened up. At pushed everyone in and closed the door behind him as he came in too.

"It is dark" said Carl. V. searched for the light switch. She found it and opened it. Suddenly a force field type wall appeared in front of them and illuminated the room. Tea instinctively put her hand up to the wall. But it wasn't solid like Theresa's force field. She fell right through it! The only audible sound from the other side after a while was Tea's voice saying "WOW". The others passed through as well. When all the kids were through, they stood in front of an immense hallway, leading to an open room with a huge statue of Zeus, god of the gods, in it.

When V. started walking, someone jumped on her and was attacking her! _Some sanctuary_, thought Tea. In a matter of minutes, the other six were engulfed in this fight. After a long while, a booming familiar voice broke the fight. It said "That's enough!!!" it was Ms. Hera.

The kids disentangled themselves from their attacker. He was short and almost bald with dark brown hair along the side of his head. He was wearing a full-battle armour. "Stupid mortals" he said. Ms. Hera came closer and said:

"Oh, be quiet Ares! Tea? Jack? At? Lyn? V.? Carl? Mark? What are you doing _here?_ _How_ did you get here?"

"Is this 'sanctuary' or what?" asked Carl rudely

"Who told you about this? Is there something wrong kids?" asked Hera as she looked at the seemingly sad kids' faces.

"Ugh...our parents...ugh...told us to come here using these" said Tea as she showed her the necklace around her neck. Jack showed Hera Jay's sword

"_Who? How?_" asked Hera and Ares in unison

"Well..." started Tea. Jack continued for her as she went to look at him. He hesitated before he spoke...

"We are...ugh...we are Jackub, Thayus, Atticus, Arlyna, Nivea, Marcus and Carlus, sons and daughter of Jay, Theresa, Neil, Atlanta, Archie, Herry and Odie. Atlas didn't kill us as you had thought. We are alive..."

"We found out our true identities yesterday" continued At

"Right before our parents were kidnapped by Atlas" finished V.

"He_ is_ going to kill them and we need to save them. We can't just leave them to die!" said Mark. Hera and Ares looked at each other, baffled by this new information.

Hera and Ares still stood frozen in place. Their jaws literally dropped. "Really?" said Ares "And I thought we had real intruders in here... but they're just the Titans' Children."

"When Theresa and Jay didn't come back for Percy, I was starting to worry" In all this time Tea had forgotten about Percy another newfound brother just now.

"We shouldn't tell him about Jay and Theresa...I mean mom and dad" started Tea

"But I think you guys owe us a _HUGE _explanation...of _EVERYTHING GOING ON, _because you know, I'm confused...a lot" said At

"Very well children, I agree with you" said Hera "Come along" As she and Ares turned their backs to them to show them the way to whichever place they were going to, Tea thought she saw both Ares and Hera stretch smiled and bring down tears of joy on their cheeks.

Suddenly Tea felt a sort of jolt hit her in the chest and she wondered with a heavy heart of her parents were okay...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Abilities**

It was a dark cave, but at least it was warm. But all this was too familiar to Theresa. The bars on the cell window. It was her cell a long time ago. She saw a dark brown stain where she had bled. She shivered. Jay's bloodied face appeared behind her. Theresa sighed.

"It'll be all right" said Jay

"I just can't believe... Jack...Tea...Jackub...Thayus" started Theresa

"They'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Jay reassured her.

"Oh Jay..." Theresa sighed. Suddenly a figure appeared at the cell door. The seven heroes looked up from where they were only to see Atlas glaring down at them

"What do you want, dude?" asked Neil rudely. He grunted angrily.

"Just to tell you" said Atlas enthusiastically "I am planning to let you live"

"Why?" asked all seven heroes in unison

"Without you, I wouldn't be here myself... But I do need to kill something to satisfy myself... Why not your children? Hmmm? You're just the bait, to tell you" and Atlas started walking away. Halfway out of sight, he turned around and addressed Theresa "Don't bother using your powers to contact Thayus and Jackub Theresa. I made sure your powers won't work on you here" And then he snapped his fingers. Theresa fell to the ground, unconscious. Jay took only one second to look at his wife, when Archie lunged at the cell door. But the door, seemed to be electric of some kind, so Archie fell unconscious too.

Atlanta bowed her head and started crying... "Why, Atlas, why?" But she got no answer. She went to tend to Archie. "Please my children, be all right" she whispered to no one in particular and she too fainted. The room seemed to dim out...

***

"WHAT?!" said the seven kids "what do you mean, they killed Cronus?"

"They used their friendship in unison to destroy him. Their infinitely strong friendship was stronger than Cronus himself. But it seemed Cronus issued a last command before he went out..." said Hera adding "_Atlas"_ in her head.

"Wow, who would have thought that our real parents were real heroes" said Carl

"Did you know they killed Cronus with the sword you are holding Jackub?" asked Hermes. Jack was in a state of shock. But he snapped out of it when Hermes, the Hermes, the actual "God" spoke to him. He didn't want any part in this. He was happy as it was, until just now...It seemed as if these people wanted to involve him in a war. Jack looked at the sword and smiled politely to Hermes. Hermes was about to speak when a familiar voice said

"Tea? Jack? What are you doing here?" asked Percy

"Percy, this isn't the place for you" said Tea

"What's going on?" said Percy

"Nothing just go! Please?" asked Tea

"Fine" and Percy walked back angrily from where he came from...

Jack was still frozen where he was... _I don't want to be involved_ he kept repeating. Something told him _you can't just let this go, they're your parents, your family..._ Jack smiled at his friends. If no one was taking charge, then it was his job for that now... _Seeing my friends makes me say that they need me...and I can't just let them go and say I don't want to be involved... now that I take a good look at them I know that I can't avoid this...They need me... I have to be brave...I have to be that role model that everyone looks up to...I have to do this...I CAN do this...All that I need now is a plan to help save all our parents and have a happily ever after...I just hope they're all right...wherever they are..._ And Jack started thinking of a plan as his friends stared at him wildly...

Finally Jack said: "Guys, we have a plan. But we'll have to do some research first" The Gods looked at him weirdly, but Jack continued "Atlas is the Titan Lord of the sky, right? And with him out of his post, the world is going to get into chaos, right? So, we put him back where he belongs, save our parents and happily ever after. I can tell that in your eyes, you guys, that this is exactly what you want to do"

After a moment of silence, Ares boomed "Nonsense! Absolutely not! Have you any idea of how to handle a swordfight young man? Before you go do anything to get yourselves killed, we need to put you through a test. Don't worry, it's completely harmless" The kids stared at the war God bizarrely until he ushered them one by one into an immense room, which looked like a track field. A really weird track field.

Jack went first. His physical state was normal, but when Persephone intervened, she found out a crucial element. "I can sense a strong telekinetic vibe in him. Maybe..." she drifted off as she touched Jack's forehead. She retreated quickly after that and said "Just like his mother. Ability of the minds, but a hundred times over. I wonder if Thayus... Ares can you bring her in please" Ares did just that. Persephone performed the same thing she performed on Jack "Much more powerful than her brother. Not only will she be able to control objects with her minds, but it will be possible to control the actual elements... with years and years of practise of course" she smiled at Tea and Jack as they stepped out of the room.

At was next. Ares tested him on different aspects until he found out that his heart rate was fifty above normal. Knowing that, he made At run around the track 17 times. At did all this in 9.007 seconds. "Like mother like son, I always say he said" At left the room swiftly. Lyn came in next. Ares found out she was invincible to any type of bullet, or any other object. It was like when she concentrated hard enough (unknowingly at first, like now) she could repel any harmful object from herself. Archie like Arlyna. Like father like daughter.

V. was next in line. She had the ability of super strength like Herry. Hercules congratulated her on her way out. For a kinda short girl, she was pretty strong.

Mark came in after her. Ares suspected him to have 'super brains' like Odie, but that was not the case. Apparently, he could hear conversations from miles away. He told Ares about what the current President of the United States of America was planning to do for the day. Mark repeated the exact conversation the president was having with his little angel. Persephone examined him as well. There were no 'mind-power signs'. Then Mark repeated a conversation that Percy was having with his little toy night. His abilities were pretty creepy indeed.

Carl was the last one to come in. Although, for some reason no one did see him come in until something bumped into Hercules viciously and knocked him over. "Hey, the kid has invisibility Hera" said Hercules. Carl appeared in mid-air and looked at the gods who were contemplating him inquisitively. "What?!" he announced "Haven't you guys seen any hot people around here?!" the Gods let him out after that.

***

The kids spent the night in bedrooms. Jack, At, Carl and Mark were sharing a room with Percy. That bedroom smelt like sea salt.

"Don't you smell anything weird Percy?" asked Jack

"Nope. How about you?" replied Percy curiously. All the guys quickly fell asleep after that because Jack knew when Percy started something, it would always end in a friendly fight. _I just can't believe all this magic-stuff is actually real. It's too hard to be true._, he thought in his head as he dreamed.

Persephone visited the girls' room which was next door. Only Tea was awake. "Miss...um...Persephone? I had a question: If you guys are so powerful to take down anything, then why did you agree to let us go do this...dangerous task?"

"You can go ask the Oracle tomorrow morning after a good breakfast with Hermes, Hera, Zeus and Poseidon and a long training session. Just to tell you: we cannot interfere with destiny. We just might mess things up, let's say, in unknown ways. Don't worry, the Oracle will explain everything..." replied Persephone

Tea then fell asleep. She had a vision-dream of fire and ice, water and wind and the skies and the Gods and an unfamiliar familiar violet-purple figure that looked exactly like her. Was there something the Gods weren't telling her? _This is too good to be true_, she thought, _I just still can't believe all this. I wonder how all the others feel...Percy too...But I guess the Oracle 'will explain everything'!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Quest**

It was early in the morning when Hera sent the seven kids away to go see the Oracle. Percy was unhappy about not being able to go too. _He's too young_, Jack kept reminding himself. After about an hour, the seven kids found an old newspaper stand near the school itself. Sitting on a stool was a blind-looking man, with icy blue shades.

"Um...do you know where we can find a Mr. Oracle, sir?" asked V.

"I knew you guys were coming" said the blind man with a New York cab driver accent with a little Greek touch to it "And...Mr. Oracle is sitting right here Nivea"

"Don't call me 'Nivea'. By the way, Hera sent us here and-" V. was interrupted

"I know. And I'm gonna tell you kids what you need to know. Geez, be patient" he said. The Oracle took off his sunglasses revealing icy blue eyes. That made Tea think that his sunglasses were transparent. The Oracle then clasped his hands together and withdrew them. In between his hands was an icy blue crystal ball. There were images floating in there...Of a woman just like Tea phasing into a purple figure...the omen in Tea's dream. The Oracle concentrated hard on the crystal. Just before he was about to say something, Tea interrupted him

"Who's the purple dude?" she asked. The Oracle looked at her curiously.

"I guess Hera didn't mention everything. That was your mother, when her own dark side was too powerful and got unleashed. She literally got herself killed for that. But then lovey-dovey Jay got her right. I suspect the only reason Hera and the other Gods didn't mention that is because in that time, in your mother's eyes, the Gods were too pushy on destiny and all that. They think it's their fault about what happened to her... Anyway, I was about to say something, now what was it... oh yes, here we go..." The Oracle concentrated hard on the crystal again and recited in a raspy voice:

"_The skies will rise one more time_

_Eight heroes will arise and take the place of the Class_

_The Class will raise the bars_

_The Children will forever obliterate evil to shards_

_After when the adventure, a matter of time _

_One family will continue to perish until there are two more at last_"

"Don't ask me what that means; you have to figure it out for yourselves. Now go, I have served my purpose" said the Oracle before any one of the seven kids could respond. The Oracle ushered them away until the end of the block when the kids decided it best to go back to the school.

***

When the kids arrived at the school, they were greeted by Ares who said: "Now that you have learnt the prophecy, you must train in combat in order for you to be ready to take down the Titan Lord of Skies who...has now...risen. Come on now children" Ares then turned his back on the seven children and headed to the training track. When he noticed they were a bit slow, fire pulsed out of his spread out, open palms, hitting the childrens' behinds...

"Alright, we're moving already...Gosh, you have a temper!" said Carl. The kids laughed. They started walking faster.

"Hey guys, don't you think we've solved some of the prophecy?" asked Mark "Look: '_the skies will rise one more time_', that's like saying 'Atlas is back'. '_Eight heroes will arise and take the place of the class_', okay we're seven, who knows who the eight one is... Anyway, that's all I've got. Is it good enough?"

"It's cool" said Tea "It's just, I still can't believe this is happening, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, it's happening alright" said Lyn "Did you guys see the fire come out of hot-head's hands, or am I the one who's delusional?"

"I guess you're right" agreed Tea. Then something hit her. In her mind. They were seven kids sure...but there was an eighth one right here, in Sanctuary... Percy. But it was impossible. Persephone had tried to get a reading on him, she was told, but nothing of a power, not even a spark. Was he a late bloomer or something? Tea was really concerned, as she and her five best friends and twin brother entered the training room. This long day would be that of October 6th...

***

November---December---January---February---March---April---May

***

... June 20th ...

"I'm...so...hungry...J...Jay" mumbled Theresa. She looked destroyed as Jay looked at her

"It's going to be all right Theresa" comforted Jay

"What about...our...our children?...What if...if...if they're..." Theresa faded

"They're not and I know it. They are strong and if I know the Gods as well as you do, my love, I know that they have a plan. We will be saved" said Jay

"I feel so weak knowing that we...the great heroes, Class of the Titans, are going to be saved by a bunch of kids" said Neil in a sarcastic tone

"It's been... 8... months..." mumbled Theresa "Maybe...just maybe...I mean...the roof...it...it..."

"They are not dead. We must have faith in them Theresa. Like Hera would have said, 'it is their destiny'" said Jay. Seeing his wife's fading heartbeat, he added "Hang out, we will make it out of this mess" Jay looked out of the cell window at the pitch black sky. But his watch informed him it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. Jay hoped for the best...

***

"I'm tire of training, man" said At "I think we're ready, Hera"

"I don't know about that" replied the Goddess of Union

"Aaaaaw come on, I say At has a point" said Tea, as she turned a glance in his direction and smiled at him gently, lovingly. They had all been through loads of stuff over these past 8 months. They had about 164 to about 167 missions\killing the mythological monster sent by Atlas to kill them per day. Literally. They had all grown close together. Percy was growing up too, and learning how to fight with swords (not knowing anything about all the mythology of course)

"Now children, it's late, it's been a long day to fight off three hundred giants in the Canadian forests. We will talk about this later. Now go on. Goodnight" said Hera inquisitively. The kids were too tired to argue. Tea flopped on her bed and crashed. She regretted it because she had a nightmare.

At first she was twisting and turning, but then she was getting really hot, like there was a fire next to her. Atlas was about to kill her parents...She had to go save them...NOW! And-

Tea was awoken from her nightmare to see her six teammates in front of her. "Come on" said Jack "We can't wait for our parents to be killed. Screw this training. I've had enough. We're all leaving. I know you wanna come Tea, so come on. I think I had the same nightmare as you just now. So come on, get all your gear, and let's go"

In a matter of seconds Tea was ready in full battle armour. She had a silver sword and a golden dagger on her armour's hilt as well as her powers. They had evolved in these past few months. They knew they would be strong enough to take down Atlas and fulfill the prophecy. They were the Titans' Children after all.

***

"I know where Atlas has our parents" Tea said as the seven kids walked on the street. "He's in a cave, under Mount Olympus"

"The Holder of the heavens" said Lyn

"Let's go team" said Jack, the official team leader now "It will take us until sundown tomorrow to get there, by walking, so let's go"

"Who said anything about walking?" asked Mark "There's a train station right here" He walked over to a plan of the stations. "And hey, just our luck, there's a station called "Blue Ground" that stops a block from the mountain. I'm smart aren't I?"

"Come on. It won't take Hera and Persephone long to find out where we're going. They'll stop us at any cost, so we got to move fast"

"I can so totally do fast" said At happily. He stared at Tea for a second who blushed. He smiled. _I have to do something_, he thought. Tea looked back at him as if she had read his mind, which she probably had...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Final Stage**

"Well Theresa, I am happy to say that my plan is working to perfection. They are coming. They are almost here. Give yourselves another twelve hours and they'll be dead. Really this time" said Atlas as he held Theresa by her throat. She had scratches all over her body and a deep gash on her shoulder, were once Cronus had cursed her. Now that old wound hurt more than ever.

"Hey...listen buddy...I'm the one...who can see...the future here. And I...for one... can feel that they won't die today Atlas...you...will" struggled to say Theresa

"Is that so?" said Atlas. He tightened his grip on Theresa.

"Let her go..."squeaked a weak and bloodied Jay. The others were all unconscious

Atlas ignored him "Theresa, if you try to implant another vision of your sort in those puny kids' heads, I will kill Jay. Don't try to help them" Theresa momentarily thought about how she implanted the vision of herself, her husband and the rest of her teammates getting seriously tortured. The reason they were coming to Atlas's lair was not because of what she did, but because of what she had already foreseen them to do to Atlas. If they failed on their destiny now, the whole world could be in dangerous peril.

"I'm not worth it...Theresa. Our kids..." mumbled Jay as he trailed off. Theresa just wished she could help her children as much as possible, without having Atlas hurt Jay

"Yes...you...are" cried Theresa, as Atlas squeezed on her throat one last time before releasing her. She fell on Jay and the both of them became unconscious. Atlas only choked her because he sensed Theresa's brainwaves trying to force a psychic attack on him.

As Atlas left the cell, he though, _after I kill these kids, I will kill the heroes. They'll be begging for mercy by then for themselves to get killed as well. I had to kill them anyway. This is so much fun...If I only kill the adults, a new breed of heroes from the kids, will be born and my mission to destroy such creatures will not be fulfilled..._

***

"Are we almost there?" asked At

"Twelve minutes At. You can be so impatient sometimes" replied Mark. Tea was looking towards At graciously.

"You hitting on my twin brother?" whispered Lyn in Tea's ear.

"Oh, no...well..." Tea was hesitating when saying this. Next to her, Jack laughed. _Good luck with that_, he told her in her mind. _Shut up Jack_, Tea replied to him in his mind.

"It's okay. Go for it" said Lyn. "You guys are a great couple"

"Are you serious? There is so nothing between us, I swear. We're all just best friends, that's all" said Tea

"Okay, I get it" said Lyn, looking a little sceptical and smiling. Just then, At came over to Tea and said:

"Came I talk to you, in private?" he said sounding angry. Tea's heart dropped. Sure, he was one of her best friends, but what he was doing now was really weird...

At dragged Tea in the section of the train between two compartments, where the doors for passengers would open up. It was almost noon. "What did I do?" asked Tea as soon as the door closed.

"Nothing...I...I've always wanted to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react" he said

"I can take constructive criticism, it's all right" said Tea

"I don't want to criticize you. I...I just want to say, that you are not like any other girl I've ever met" said At

"You're making fun of me now?" replied Tea with a question

"No, I mean this in a good way. You are kind, gentle, compassionate, friendly, brave, loyal-" At was cut off mid-sentence

"All the information you could find in a dictionary. Now tell me why you're angry at me" said Tea

"I'm not angry, I'm nervous" said At. He looked at Tea for a long time "You are so beautiful" he added almost in a whisper. _Now that's a compliment_ said Tea in her head. "I really, really like you Tea. There I said it. Now tell me how you feel about me. I don't care what you say, just say it, please"

Tea was in shock. One: no one had ever called her beautiful and no boy had ever said that he liked her. Her heart started racing. _Lyn's right, it's now or never_, she thought in her mind. "I really like you too At, and that's not to make you feel better"

Then Tea did something she never thought she would do. She bent over just a little and kissed At full on his soft, pink, lips. He didn't seem shocked at all. He cupped the back of her neck and kissed her back. After a while that just seemed too long, they pulled apart.

"So...I guess we're together now?" asked At. Tea smiled.

"Yeah, I think we are" she replied happily. They held hands as they re-entered the compartment, hand-in-hand. All five kids looked at them together and kind of gasped. Tea was now standing in between At and Jack. Jack nudged her in the ribs gently.

"Nicely done, sis" he said. Tea smiled at him nicely then turned towards At and placed her head on his chest and shoulders...

Twenty minutes later, an electronic-sort voice said: "_We are now approaching 'Blue Ground' station. Please do not forget any belongings on the train. Thank you_"

"This is it guys" said Jack. The train stopped. The seven kids piled out and stood a block away from the foot of Mount Olympus. A block away from Atlas and their parents. They started approaching...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sky is Falling**

The cave was darker and smellier than it looked. The seven kids were tiptoeing in, freezing at the slightest noise. They had all their battle gear on, and luckily, no ordinary human was following them. After a while through endless cold tunnels, there came a sudden warmth, it seemed as if the cave tunnels were getting bigger. Eventually, the seven heroes ended in a huge lobby-like cave room with two ways to go.

"Which way?" asked Carl. Tea and Jack concentrated hard.

"That way" they said in unison, pointing with their index fingers to the tunnel entrance on the right. As the seven kids approached the entrance, Tea almost tripped over...a rock? No...it was a bone...Human? She did not know

"Tell me why we're taking this route?" asked Mark

"Because" said Jack "This is where Tea and I are getting high vibes from There-, I mean...our mom" It felt really weird saying that. He wasn't even sure what their reactions would be when they saw him...again. The kids were in a single file line, when there was a sudden burst of light. Torches on the side of the wall had mysteriously lit up.

"Do you think it's a trap?" asked V.

"I don't think so" replied Mark, uncertainty in his tone. He looked at V. appreciatively before hanging back with At and Jack.

They were approaching their destiny, Tea could feel it.

***

"Do you hear that?" whispered Atlanta weakly to Archie

"Yeah" he replied. The sound that was being referred to were footsteps. Tiny ones. Not likely to be Atlas. But maybe...

"Do you think..." started Neil

"Yes" answered Jay "I do"

"We should...let them know that...we are here, you guys" said Theresa quietly. She looked exhausted. Black shadows were forming under her bottom eyelashes.

"But how?" asked Odie "We don't exactly have any sorts of weapons" his nose was bleeding badly.

"We have Herry" said Neil casually

"Hey! Not funny Neil" said Herry

"Herry, you're great and Neil's got a point. You are the brawn of the team. So...you go...do your thing buddy" said Jay

"Okay, boss! I think you're right" said Herry. He ran straight for the iron wrought door with wood. He made a huge noise. Then the heroes heard a familiar few voices saying "_what was that?_" and just as that happened they thought of finally being saved and having their children defeat evil forever.

***

The seven kids had gone towards the big "boom" sound. Only a few more steps. When they got to the door, which Mark led them to, V. bashed it down with her bare fist and tea & Jack made sure the falling medieval door didn't make noise so they telekinetically pushed it down gently.

They went inside the cell. At first they saw nothing. They it seemed they saw seven kids like them. But then they saw grown adults who just looked like them. "Mother, father" Jack had said. He moved towards Theresa and Jay and embraced them. Tea joined him. The other five kids did the same with their parents. After a short while that seemed like a lifetime, Jay took charge.

"We have to get out of here" he said

"Well that's obvious, but how?" asked Neil and Carl at the same time

"I know the way" said Mark "Super-hearing". The thirteen people followed Mark. Everyone was almost out when the cave started shaking violently. First, all fourteen heroes were trying to escape cave-death, turning into random tunnels, and the next thing they knew, they stood before a magnificent looking altar, where Atlas should have been holding up the heavens now.

***

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy escaping me?" bellowed Atlas's voice. Jay did some quick thinking. It seemed the six other heroes did too. The adults snatched the weapons from their childrens' hands and started fighting Atlas. It was just so horrible and amazing to watch. Seeing their parents, fighting a God, a Titan Lord on top of that... was just terrifying and cool. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" proclaimed At

"He's right" agreed Jack "Power-time" he said "Hold on, we're coming to help" he yelled. The heroes were kicked out of the way for an instant for listening to their childrens' voices. They looked at the kids fearfully and reproachingly. "Play #5" said Jack when his teammates and himself were ready to fight "We were so trained for this. We're not going to back down now!... For OLYMPIA!!!" he bellowed at the last minute.

Jack and Tea held Atlas in the air while At ran around him, fast. Lyn, V. and Carl were in charge of the invincibility\strong-woman\invisible- dude punching and beating routine. It was working well while Mark was directing some specific points to follow. The adult heroes were speechless and amazed. The adults got tired of waiting and got up again and joined the fight, old- style (with weapons, not powers). Suddenly a burst of blue-white light shone through the entire cave and then a few explosions.

"Stop right there Atlas!" bellowed Hera in her warrior uniform. Next to her were Zeus, Persephone, Ares, Athena, Hercules, Artemis, and Hermes, also in battle uniform. They yelled "charge" and sent an army like endless line of spirit-like figures. _How did they know?_, thought Tea. Then Persephone's voice told her_: "We would have figured it out sooner or later. But great job, though" _her voice sounded almost cheery. Then a small voice yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" yelled that voice. It was Percy. Just then, Atlas was pointing his sword out towards Percy.

"Even more precious! I can sense his immense power. He must be destroyed as well" he said. Before Jack could even think, he threw himself on his little brother. He braced for the impact that came. And yes, it did. Atlas's silver sword, protruded in Jack's chest, literally tearing it open. Jack didn't fall or die; he stood up and said, with blood bubbling up his throat as he said it. He took the sword out of his chest, staggered, but continued. He walked away from his little brother.

"Do not ever touch him again" he was walking towards Atlas, alone, when Tea joined him and so did the other five heroes. Tea was looking at At lovingly, while Mark was looking at V. passionately. It was like they were about to take on Atlas with their bare hands. Atlas raised his palms and snickered.

"This is the end for you!" he did his evil laugh as he said it. They were going to be toast for sure. Nice crispy and darkened. Percy was just recovering from what just happened, although, he had no idea what was going on. The Gods had refused him to go, but he snuck out with them anyway and defied the Gods' orders to stay hidden at any cost. His mind flickered to Jay's sword, in his own father's hands. The little five year old snatched it.

"Percy!" Jay said "Stop!" Jay faltered back. Percy knew that he had to help his friend, Jack, who had saved his life. He was smart enough to know what the right thing to do was. Jay was bleeding and so was Theresa, and the rest of the Class were really, really, seriously injured. Percy ran towards Jack, who was weakening by the second and said

"Jack, you forgot a sword!" Just as he said it, Atlas was starting to burst out his powers, when Jack thought, _If I'm gonna die now, I'd rather die knowing that this freak is gone too. I love Percy, and my parents, my sister and my best friends more than anything, and I never want them getting hurt ever again_. He didn't know the others, including Percy, were thinking the same thing, about the strength of love for one another. Jack pulled at the sword and held it tight. Tea, V., Lyn, At, Mark and Carl were holding on as well, unconscious that Percy was holding on to the sword too. There was a bright blue-gold light emanating from the sword as a weaker-looking royal blue light protruded from Atlas's hands.

***

In one swift moment, everything was over. But who had vanquished the other one? The answer came as a last bellow was sounded as the grounds shook. Then, blue and white ashes and dust were everywhere and so was some water. The Titans' Children had really won.

But at a cost. Sure, they had destroyed the Titan Lord of the Skies with the power of love, but: One; there was nothing supporting the heavens still, which meant that if there were nothing supporting the heavens, there would be no heavens, the world could collapse in an instant. Two; there was a massive pool of dark red blood, with an unrecognizable body face down, at the center of it.

It was one of the Children...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Raising the Roof**

The blow of Atlas's power had sent the eight kids flying. They were all unconscious. Even the seven heroes. The Gods precipitated towards the bloody figure in the room. The turned it over, and were abashed at what they found. They cleared the blood as much as they could and teleported everyone to safety.

"Zeus, what about the support of our heavens?" asked Hermes, concerned

"We have more important things to worry about right now, Hermes" replied Zeus. The gods were actually risking the existence of the world to save fifteen mortals. But they were pretty special. The teleportation process was complete. Everyone was in Chiron's study, on gurneys. The bloodied body was put aside. All there was left to do was to wait for the others to wake.

***

_2 months and 1 week later- August 28__th_

"Come on, watch it Theresa...There you go" Jay had woken up a few hours ago. Wow. Two months sleeping. That was a hard blow. As soon as he'd woken up, so had Theresa. Then, the Gods had asked to see them in Zeus's room. Jay was okay to walk, but Theresa was a bit shaky. Every single bed was separated by a curtain. Jay was so tempted to see if his three children were all right, but Persephone was ushering them towards their destination saying that everything was all right. Yet there was some skepticism in her eyes.

When they arrived at the door to Zeus's room, the other seven heroes were there as well. They looked really glum. Neil and Odie looked as if they were going to vomit. "Looks like you guys are about to see a ghost" said Theresa

"Something terrible happened" announced Atlanta. Jay and Theresa looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" they both asked. No one said a word. Just then Zeus came out and said

"Come in, heroes". The heroes did as they were told. In Zeus's room, the only thing that Theresa could see that wasn't blurred was a white and golden coffin. She yet to see who it was.

***

It was 7:30am. Tea had just woken up. Her 5 friends were around her. Next to her, through the curtain, she could distinguish a small body. Percy. His chest was working. Good. He was alive. Just then, as she was about to ask a question, she heard a gut-wrenching scream.

***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Theresa was crying, sobbing, couldn't stop. Jay was kneeling next to her, near the coffin. Their five friends were next to them. Jay was hanging on to the corpse. Herry was trying to haul him away. Jay punched. Finally, it took Neil and Archie to get Theresa away from the corpse. All the blood gone, but the eyes were still open. The chest was like a black hole. Dark brown. Dried blood.

Theresa was hauled down the hall to Chiron's study where Tea and the others were. She was still screaming "JAAAAAAAAAACKUUUUUUUUUUB! NOOOOOOOOO!" Theresa was filled with so much anger, she started to glow purple. Tea saw this.

"Mom? What the-" her voice faltered. Jay was thrown in the room.

"Let me go!" he said. Tea didn't do a double take. She was bandaged and scratched everywhere. She ran, with her friends on her heels. The heroes called after them, but they didn't stop. They shoved past the Gods and went into the room Tea's parents came from. There was a coffin. Tea ran to it. The figure in it horrified her. She stood there, mouth open, until the others caught up and saw the horror. The tears wouldn't stop. She had Jack's head cupped in her hands. At had his hand on her shoulder. After a long while of mourning, the kids backed away. Percy just came in.

"Why are mommy and daddy crying?" he asked

"Life is so unfair" cried Tea "Go away Percy. NOW!" Percy gave her a dirty look and went away. Tea was burning like fire inside. "I can't stand this. Let's just go, please" she cried and faltered. At and Lyn dragged her out to see the Gods. They didn't say anything but this:

"Children... I am just to inform you that the world still hasn't been saved"

"Haven't enough of us died already" asked Lyn

"No way are we fighting now. If this is what heroism is about...then...I don't know Miss Hera" said Tea. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"I was going to say that your parents have agreed to build columns to save the heavens... in order to protect you" she finished

"We'd still be vulnerable anyway. That can't stop us getting hurt and killed" said Mark. The kids were silent for a long time. Then reading each other's minds, Tea said

"We will continue fighting evil, even if it means risking our lives. But you guys know, that we're doing this not for your benefit, but for Jack's sake. Come on guys, we have to get to class. It's the first day of Grade 10 now, come on. We don't want to be late" the others followed her out.

Hera called after them "What about your parents?"

"They have made their choice in order to protect us, for our benefit again, not for yours. I assume, they're in good hands" said Carl and the seven kids walked out.

***

As Tea and the others walked towards the exit to Sanctuary, Tea's heart was skipping in her mind, saying... "_The skies will rise one more time. Eight heroes will arise and take the place of the Class...The Children will forever obliterate evil to shards..." _All that had been solved. The Skies= Atlas will rise again. Been there done that. Eight heroes will arise and take the place of the Class= Eight heroes (Us and ...Percy, right?) would take the place of the Class of the Titans (our parents). The Children will forever obliterate evil to shards= Basically, evil was so done...forever.... no more Titans...the power of love not only destroyed Atlas, but because of the prophecy, it had destroyed all other Titans and rogue Gods as well. _"After when the adventure, a matter of time, one family will continue to perish until there are two more at last"_ The only two families with two more left in it were Tea's and At's. What those last two lines meant...she didn't know. It was all a mystery her team and herself would have to figure out.

The tears streaking her face burned and sizzled. Jack was really gone... a family she had just found was lost again. But she had to be brave...like Jack had been. She _**had**_to follow in his footsteps. It would be her own destiny's goals.

***

The six heroes, with the golden pendants around their necks exited Sanctuary...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Epilogue: What I learnt over the past year...**

_8:30am-The bell rings-Class starts-Kids enter classroom_

"Who is late now?" asked Miss Banners as she turned around from the blackboard she was writing on. She was the kids' English teacher the previous year. Although, they weren't in class the whole year, literally. She looked at the kids. "We finally decide to show up now, then?" she looked around some more "Where is Jack?" Tea hunched in At.

"He's not coming, Miss" answered At. She gave them the evil eye and ushered to sit down. As they sat down, someone, a boy named Daniel Carter threw a paper ball at Tea's eye.

"LOSER!!!" he laughed and high-fived his little crew of jerks. Tea didn't reply. Daniel was sitting behind her. At to her left. As Miss Banners was speaking, Tea looked at At and smiled. She almost started to cry.

"TEA!" she yelled "Have you done your summer assignment, or were you too interested covering up for Jack's absence. Tea was silent for a while

"Actually" she replied with attitude "I did do the assignment, and no, Miss Banners, I wasn't covering for...Jack"

"Well then, get up here" she ordered. Daniel did the motion of lips kissing while his girlfriend Angela Moirés, the cheer captain, made a big "L" for loser on her forehead. By then, Tea, was so angry, she just couldn't take it. She pulled a paper out of a binder and went up to the front of the class.

"Miss Tea. The subject of the essay: What I learnt over the past year. Please go ahead"

Teas took a deep breath as another tear streaked her cheeks, burning her. She started.

"_I have learnt many things over the past year_" Daniel and Angela snickered meanly. Tea ignored them with a cold stare and continued "_But the things I learnt could not have been done by opening a textbook or surfing the Internet. What I learnt came from the heart. I learnt about love_ (she looked towards At)_, friendship, sacrifice... and heroism. People might have wondered why my friends and I were not in class, the past year and if we learnt anything at all _(Tea looked in Daniel's and Angela's direction). _But we did, and that's the important thing. We learnt how friendship and love could help you in unimaginable ways, whether it is to support a friend, or to defeat evil._ (She looked at her friends, who looked back at her sceptically. _Trust me_, Tea said with her eyes. If there was any way to have love and peace in the world and avoid any other disasters, if was to tell the truth. People could really learn something worthy of all this real mythology) _When I say we defeated evil with love and friendship, I don't mean bullies or any bad-natured kid. I mean real evil. Monsters. Giants. Hey, why don't you add a psychotic Titan Lord of Skies while you're at it? And-_" Tea was cut off

"What is this nonsense?" asked Miss Banners

"It's the truth that's what it is" announce At. He smiled reproachingly at Tea. She smiled brightly

"_And we fought them all. With bravery, love, friendship, and heroism comes the risk of sacrifice. In the battle we were just recently in two months ago, we lost a friend, parents. Their sacrifice will never go in vain. You might wonder why...Jack...isn't here today. Thanks to his bravery and love for others he defeated a most notorious enemy to save a little boy, but at the price...of his life. As for my parents-_" She was cut off again

"I thought you were an orphan, Tea. That's enough. Now go back to your seat. Keep dreaming" said Miss Banners

"_No, Miss Banners" said Tea "I'm not an orphan. I found my parents. We weren't together for long, but I can now tell how much we are alike. Miss Theresa, Mr. Jay. Mr. Odie and four brave others: Atlanta, Herry, Neil, and Archie, graduates of this very school. They defeated Cronus, Titan Lord of Time. And now they are holding up the heavens in Atlas's place to stop mankind from crumbling. Now that, you cannot possibly learn out of a textbook, even if you are destined for it, even if it's in your blood...And NO, Miss Banners, I will not take my seat, I will not keep dreaming up this 'nonsense' because it's not rubbish, it's the truth._"

"Miss Theresa and Mr. Jay are your parents?" asked Daniel "How lame" he concluded

"_They were much braver, smarter, and friendlier than you will ever be. To conclude, learning about love, friendship, heroism, and sacrifice...it's not something you can take as a joke. If your best friend is in your face dying, would you just leave him? Would you risk your life to save him? Because you love him? Because he's your friend? I'm sure many of you would never think this possible of yourselves. And that's why learning about all this in such short time is a burden when you not only have one loss; the loss of your parents, but many losses; my twin brother... Jack. And while you guys will have learned these aspects throughout your lives and discovered the sacrifices you will have had to make, my friends and I have learnt all about these repercussions, good, and bad _(with a glance at her friends, especially At)_ within a year. It may have been a big battle between good and evil, but the real war is keeping the love at peace, in control... And that...is a true worthwhile lesson you could all learn. And know, that friendship and love are the strongest weapon against any evil-_"

"NONSENSE, NONSENSE, NONSENSE! Go back to your seat immediately and come up with the truth next time" yelled Miss Banners. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It suddenly opened and in came Hermes, toga and all, flying with his little shoes

"Excuse me Miss Banners, but may I 'borrow' the kids-" he cut himself off and looked in the Titans' Childrens' direction. Then he said "Monster on the main street! Let's go, go, and go!" Everyone looked confused at that, except Tea, At, Lyn, Carl, V., Mark.

"See what I mean" said Tea "Come on guys, we have work to do" she looked in her big pants pocket and retrieved Jay's sword. How it had stayed there, she didn't know and didn't care for the time being. The others rose as well and joined Tea

"Time to save the world" said V. They were about to run out the door while Miss Banners kept yelling some 'get back here's angrily when Tea stopped in her tracks and went to her teacher and gave her the assignment's paper. It was completely blank. Miss Banner's mouth was open. The other students were very confused. The new breed of heroes went out the classroom door.

***

_From now on, we fight for the ones we've lost. For friendship and for love,_ thought Tea as she and her friends were on their way to the giant's location. She was about to grin slightly, but didn't. She wasn't aware that a weather helicopter was above them, not knowing what would hit them when they saw what the kids did.

***

Suddenly the TV switched on in the classroom. It was hooked near the ceiling. The students in Miss Banner's class snapped out of their confusion at the speech Tea had just given and looked at it. It was the News Channel...

"We break this day's news for a special report" a voice calmly said. Then it showed a video. A video of six extraordinary teens fighting...a giant

"Aren't those kids extraordinary, Jean?" asked the News reporter "A monster? Wow! Look out New Olympia. We have some new heroes!" said the same voice. For a lucky moment, the camera zoomed in on the kids as they yelled.

"Come on team! Let's go! Titans' Children!" yelled Tea's voice then she said to no one in particular, but as if she knew the class was watching her "I told you it was the truth" she said sadly. Then she smiled, for once in what would be a very long time.

***

There were only open mouths of gaping students and teacher in the classroom.


End file.
